


Contretemps [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Allison Iraheta (Musician), American Idol RPF, Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Challenge: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison popped her head in the pilot's cabin because the door was open, not because she thought there was something going on.</p><p>A podfic of Contretemps, written by summerstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contretemps [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contretemps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64477) by [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm). 



> This was recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html). Awesome coverart for the challenge made by [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**bessyboo**

  


**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-L-Contretemps%20by%20summerstorm-paraka.mp3) (2.9 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-L-Contretemps%20by%20summerstorm-paraka.m4b) (2.9 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:02:31


End file.
